The disclosed invention relates to polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrates, and methods and systems for producing them. More particularly, the invention is a method of impregnating medium and high density fiberboard with isocyanate resin and then polymerizing the resin through the application of heat and/or a liquid catalyst, such that the polymerized board is able to withstand moisture and displays a resistance to fungus and insects. The polymerized board may be used for doors, door parts and the like.
Hollow core doors are used principally in interior applications. A hollow core door may be a flush door, that is one flat or planar, with or without molded surfaces, on both major surfaces. The skins used for flush doors are relatively inexpensive, but they do not provide the aesthetic features and physical properties sometimes required by consumers. Hollow core doors manufactured from medium and high density fiberboard skins are not typically used in exterior applications, due to problems arising on account of moisture absorption and the resultant swelling of the cellulosic fibers.
Many hollow core doors are made from door skins, rails and stiles formed from wood and/or composite materials. These wood composite materials may include particle board, flake board, hard board and medium density fiber board (xe2x80x9cMDFxe2x80x9d). The wood composites utilize a resin binder, which frequently is a thermal setting resin, in order to maintain the wood fibers forming the composite in solid form. The wood composites are not moisture impervious, so doors utilizing such composites may not be suitable for exterior applications. Should the composite material absorb moisture, whether in liquid or gas form, then the door components may swell and the door become distorted. Fiberglass and steel doors do not have the same moisture absorbing tendency, and hence are more frequently used for exterior applications.
The use of urea-formaldehyde or phenol-formaldehyde resins as binder material in wood composites is known in the art. After polymerization of such an impregnated wood composite, these resins tend to strengthen composite door materials by forming a three-dimensional crosslinked structure in and around the wood fibers. However, they do not form chemical bonds to the cellulose molecules of the lignocellulosic fibers, but instead they merely encapsulate the wood fibers in a physical net of crosslinked resin. Generally speaking, physical bonds, such as those just described, are much weaker than chemical bonds. Phenol-formaldehyde binder is additionally unsatisfactory because its crosslinking reaction proceeds at a relatively slow rate and requires a temperature in excess of 350xc2x0 F.
Resin-impregnated substrates have in the past been disclosed but their manufacture has been undesirable because they required the use of a solvent or vapor recovery system, long cure times, and relatively high manufacturing costs due to oven curing. These efforts involving dry curing or curing that does not take place by application of a heated liquid, have also resulted in a surface appearance that is too glossy, cracked, marred, and/or is otherwise aesthetically displeasing. First, both fine and coarse, broken or unbroken bubbles are formed on the surface due to CO2 escaping through a film of resin formed on the substrate surface, resulting in a rough, pitted and generally marred appearance. Second, the surface film of cured resin cures to a high gloss finish. Third, the resin film tends to pool and run before curing is completed, resulting in streaks, runs, and drips on the substrate surface.
Attempts to remove the high gloss, rough, pitted and marred surface film from the polyisocyanate-impregnated substrate have been unsuccessful because such efforts leave a rough, matte, highly textured surface having a wholly unsuitable aesthetic appearance. Additionally, if the substrates are molded or otherwise configured into a three dimensional pattern before impregnation, as is done for molded door skins, the three dimensional design or pattern on the cured, impregnated substrate is ruined if the oven-cured surface film is removed. This is because the fine details, lines, curves, ridges, and other three dimensional patterns are scraped, sanded, gouged, or otherwise worn down and marred as the surface film is removed.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that there is a need for a polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrate exhibiting suitable strength and water resistance so that it may be used for exterior applications. Yet a further need in the art is a method of manufacturing such polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrates, but without requiring expensive oven curing or additional surface processing. Yet a further need in the art is a system for producing such polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrates. The disclosed invention meets these and other needs in the art.
The invention is directed to a novel method of producing polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrates. This method is simpler, cheaper, faster, and more environmentally safe than the prior art methods used to produce polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrates. This method achieves these advantages because it does not require the use of a solvent, carrier, or vapor recovery system, or an oven for curing. The novel method also enables faster cures without requiring curing agents or accelerators.
Unexpectedly, the inventors have found that curing of an isocyanate resin that is impregnated into a lignocellulosic substrate may be completed more quickly, cheaply, and uniformly, while at the same time drastically reducing the amount of waste produced, if it is performed by applying a heated liquid onto the impregnated substrate, rather than curing the impregnated substrate in an oven. The inventors have also found that an isocyanate resin material may be impregnated more quickly, deeply and uniformly, if the resin-impregnated substrate is passed through an air knife system. The air knife system yields an important advantage in that a smoother, less glossy surface is obtained in the final product. More specifically, pre-configured door skins, rails, stiles, and cores may be treated according to the method of the present invention to render them aesthetically suitable for use in doors.
The invention is also directed to a polyisocyanate-impregnated lignocellulosic substrate whose surface is non-glossy, smooth, and satin-like. This novel article has increased strength, water resistance, fire resistance, insect resistance, and fungi resistance. More specifically, the inventive article has a surface whose appearance is aesthetically suitable for use in doors without requiring further processing, and does not exhibit the undesirable appearance produced by the prior art methods.
The invention is also directed to a novel system for performing the inventive method. This system is simpler, cheaper, and smaller than those conventionally used in the art, because polymerization is performed by applying a heated liquid to the resin-impregnated substrate, instead of requiring costly and spacious solvent removal components and ovens.
As used herein, the term, xe2x80x9cpolymerizationxe2x80x9d, is used synonymously with the term, xe2x80x9ccuringxe2x80x9d, as understood in the art, and includes the formation of a polymer from monomers, dimers, or trimers.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a method for increasing the strength and water resistance of a substrate of a lignocellulosic material comprising the following steps. A substrate of a lignocellulosic material is impregnated with an isocyanate resin material. Excess isocyanate resin material is removed from the impregnated substrate by impinging air at a high flow rate upon the impregnated substrate. The resin is polymerized by applying a liquid to the impregnated substrate, the liquid being at a temperature sufficient for polymerization. Excess liquid is then removed from the polymerized resin-impregnated substrate.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide an article having increased strength and water resistance, the article comprising a substrate of a lignocellulosic material impregnated with a polyisocyanate material. The article has a smooth, low-gloss surface. The substrate comprises a lignocellulosic material.
It is yet another primary object of the invention to provide a system for forming a polyisocyanate-impregnated substrate, the system comprising an impregnation station for impregnating a substrate of a lignocellulosic material with an isocyanate resin material, a resin removal station for removing excess amounts of isocyanate resin material from the substrate, and a polymerization station for polymerizing the isocyanate resin material impregnated in the substrate. The impregnation station comprises a means for heating isocyanate resin material and a means for applying the heated isocyanate resin material to the impregnated substrate. The means for applying the heated isocyanate resin material is one of a first soaking tank and a plurality of nozzles. The resin removal station comprises an air knife station. The polymerization station comprises a means for heating a liquid and a means for applying the heated liquid to the impregnated substrate. The means for applying the heated liquid is one of a second soaking tank and a plurality of nozzles.
It is yet another primary object of the invention to provide a door having increased strength and water resistance. The door comprises a door frame having top and bottom rail members and first and second stiles oriented substantially parallel to one another, and two door skins disposed on opposing sides of the door frame. At least one of said door skins comprises a substrate of a lignocellulosic material impregnated with a polyisocyanate material. The at least one door skin has a smooth, non-glossy surface.